Thirty Minutes
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Songfic Thirty MinutesTATU. What happens in the last thirty minutes before homecoming? Painful Decisions. LashMyk. oneshot.


"Lash. It's thirty minutes," Myk said. They were lying on the bed in her room. She was his date for homecoming. He wasn't supposed to have a date, Gwen said so. But Lash couldn't help it. He liked her too much, so there he lay, on her bed, decked out in his tux with the usual striped sleeves. He'd boughten Myk a white corsage that went well with her red dress. When he arrived at her apartment, his first thought was how beautiful she loked. And how guilty he would feel when she would be turned into a baby. This scheme in itself proposed a problem.

Naturally, he was different around Myk. This meant he wasn't a complete ass hole. He liked to talk to Myk. Tell her stuff. She'd called him once, when he was high, and he'd accidentally told her about Gwen's plan.

For some reason she accepted his invite to homecoming anyway.

The problem was, when he was sober and able to take things seriously, he realized what he'd done. When he was sober and able to take things seriously, she told him he had to choose. Her or the plan.

"Lash, did you hear me? Thirty minutes to make up your mind," Myk turned her head towards him.

"I heard you. Thirty mintues to finally decide," Lash grumbled. He still hadn't made his decision yet.

"Your decision could alter your life," Myk said seriously.

"I know," Lash's hand moved to Myk's, squeezing it. There was a honk outside. Their ride. Speed was picking them up in his dad's aircar. Lash would've driven himself, but his dad, aka the prick, didn't let _anyone_ touch his aircar.

"C'mon. Time to go," Lash held Myk's hand all the way to the car, the only sound bewteen them was the clicking of Myk's high-heels.

Speed didn't approve of Lash having a date. He'd gotten super pissed when Lash spring the new on them, because he was crazy about sticking to Gwen's plans.

"Hey," Speed said when Lash opened the door for Myk.

"Hey buddy," Their usual greeting.

Lash got in the back of the car with Myk, holding her hand tightly all the way to the school. he took a peek at the clock in the car.

Twenty-five minutes left to make a decision.

When they got inside the gym, Speed and Lash took on their usual characters. Myk hung behind Lash quietly. She watched him tip Mr. Boy's cup of punch all over his red, white, and blue tux. She watched Layla and Warren, the surprising couple, dance an converse nervously. Myk hadn't been paying attention when Lash led her out to the dance floor. She felt a shock of electricity as Lash put his hands on her waist. She looked up at him perplexed.

"Dance with me?" His voice was nervous and accented with a lopsided smile, as if he were nervous. As if he actually thought she'd deny his offer.

Myk smiled weakly. She put her hands on Lash's shoulders in answer. Lash's half lopsided smile turned int ao full, confident one, and it was hardly lopsided at all. Lash took this opprotunity to pull myk close to him. Myk let out a gasp of surprise, and the wind was almost knocked out of her. She straightened up and looked up at Lash. His full and excited smile had turned into a soft, small one.

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Lash hadn't known much about Myk when he'd asked her to homecoming, just that she was very pretty and seemed like she was nice to everyone. He hadn't seen the sad side of her, but he was sure it existed. He'd seen the disapointed side of her when he'd accidentaly told her of Gwen's vicious plan. The spent a lot of time on the phone, not really talking about anything, and sometimes he'd just listen to her sing.

"Have you?" He repeated. Myk nodded, and Lash internaly kicked himself. She was a junior, of couse she'd been kissed.

"Could...I?" It was Myk's turn for her mouth to turn up in a soft nervous smile. lash took it as a yes, and as he lifted Myk's chin, and ducked his head down, he stole a glance at the clock on the far side of the gym.

He only had fifteen minutes left to decide.

Myk had sweetly and silently hung on Lash's arm since their dance. Speed scoffed at the dreamy look on her face. Penny, jealous that Lash had a date and she didn't, suddenly made Speed her date. Speed was surprised, but he didn't object. At least he stopped making grotesque faces and noises at Myk.

Two minutes before The Commander and Jetstream arrived, Lash excused himself to the bathroom. In the bathroom he made his decision.

Myk stood at the back of the gym, near the exits. She watched as the spotlight hit The Commander and Jetstream. She watched Gwen, who looked pleasent in a pink dress. She watched as Royal Pain emerged, and The Commander cockily refused death by the device Royal had been holding. She watched as Royal Pain turned The Commander into a baby. She watched as the rest of the population in the gym paniced. They rushed to the exits. Myk turned around, and calmly walked to the exit directly behind her.

Her expression never changed. No, not when the gates came crashing down with five Penny's, a Speed and a... Lash, behind them. She looked at Lash, dead on, as he smugly shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the people he'd just trapped. He laughed. He laughed until he saw her, looking back at him.

His expression grew blank. He watched her. He watched her watching him, a hint of dissapointment on her face. He watched her, scarily calm as the people around her paniced, each being turned into a baby, one by one. He watched as she didn't even flinch when The Pacifire beam hit her square in the back, and a look of almost despair appeared on his face. He watched her shrink, and after a brief three seconds, there was a baby girl, wrapped in a red dress, lying at his feet, just beyond the other side of the gate.

Lash looked at her. Even as a baby, she was too calm, and she looked up at him with the blue eyes that most baby's wore.

His time was up and he'd made his decision.

Myk lay writhing on the floor, and soon she fell asleep. When she woke up, a green mand and a black and yellow power ranger were kneeling over her, saying words she knew, but no longer understood.

"Pinch, Royal, pinch!"

"Pinch _what?!_ Restraint A or B?"

"Now you just calm down and we'll start over."

When she'd been de-pacified, she put finding her clothes on delay. SHe walked through the halls with the huge blanket made of God-knows-what wrapped around her. She saw Principal Powers waltzing away from the detention room.

Myk walked over and looked through the small window on the door. Inside she saw Lash, Penny, Speed, Gwen, and Stitches. She saw the look on Lash's face. He looked up, and right back at her. He saw the look on her face. For the first time, Lash saw Myk looking so sad he couldn't take it. But she kept staring. She knew the look on his face.

He'd had thirty minutes, and he regretted his decision.


End file.
